Nico di Angelo and the Mystery of the Skeletons
by nicodiangeloforever
Summary: Nico finds out that there is something bad going on at Camp Half-Blood, and that he is suspected of starting the problems. Will, Piper, and Jason are with Nico, helping to prove his innocence. Rated T for slight gay themes and possible gore. (Sorry for the uncreative title, I'm not much good with making them up)


**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't done anything on here for so long. . . But this story won't stop randomly or anything, I'm gonna keep it going 'til the very end. I've already written a bunch of chapters in a notebook, and I keep having ideas, which is good, considering I usually get writer's block before I even start on a story. Writing advice is appreciated if you spot any mistakes. Well, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
><strong>

I was sitting under a tree, enjoying the quiet Fields of Asphodel. Suddenly, a voice cut through the air. "Nico! Where are- is that the Underworld?!"

I turned toward the sound of the voice, and Will Solace was standing in a bathroom behind me. I tried to figure out what Will, never mind a whole _bathroom_, was doing in the Underworld. Then I realized that he was sending me an Iris Message. "Will? What's going on?" I asked.

"Huge disaster at camp. Indestructible skeletons - at least 150 - are attacking everyone in sight!" Will spoke quickly, like he was in a rush (which was probably true). "Some people think _you_ summoned them. Two people dead, plenty injured."

I stared at him, trying to comprehend what he'd just told me. "And why the Hades would I do that?," I asked calmly after a moment, keeping my hurt feelings hidden.

Will shook his head. "Some people are still wary of you, scared even, despite the fact that you've proven yourself a multiple times." He hesitated, then added, "I hate it, but you're not trusted by certain demigods. . . ." _Of course_, I thought bitterly. It's not like I looked or acted easy to trust, and being the son of Hades sure didn't help. I kind of had trust issues, too, because of my past. . . But let's not get into that.

"Just please, come to camp as soon as possible so we can get people off your case. We need to prove to those unbelievers that Nico di Angelo is a nice guy!" Will said, breaking my brief thoughts. What he said surprised me, since Will was more. . . uh, the _serious_ type. Will Solace didn't joke often. Maybe he was trying to loosen up a bit because of all the stress and trouble, but I still thought Will making a joke was like Hades singing about rainbows and kittens.

"People suspect me, Nico. Jason and Piper too, just because we don't think you'd do such a thing. Which you wouldn't. They think that- they think that we're all planning something." Will said nervously. It was weird to see this laid-back, self-confident guy getting all wussy simply because he was suspected of something. But then again, even if I was like him I probably still wouldn't like being looked upon as a traitor, even by a few suspicious demigods.

I heard someone call out Will's name somewhere outside the door of the bathroom where he was hiding. "Will, are you in there?" The voice said again, and the door handle turned. "Look, I need to go, see you soon!" Will whispered frantically, cutting off the Iris Message with a swipe of his hand.

I pushed through a bunch of ghosts, making my way to my father's palace. I entered the huge doors, went through a hallway, and bumped right into the god of the Underworld himself. I backed away a few steps, hoping he wouldn't be angry. Instead, he surprised me with almost-kind words. _Almost-kind_, but not quite. "Hello, son. I was just looking for you."

"Oh." I wondered why he hadn't just sent one of his ghost servants to find me. Maybe he was having one of his now-somewhat-common-want-to-know-my-son-moments. Hades wasn't the best dad, but he was a bit nicer to me now than when I'd first met him, probably since he realized I was his only son and all.

"It is supper time." Hades said, like that would explain why he was getting me himself instead of sending a servant to do it.

"Father, I need to tell you something." I started, and, without waiting for a reply, "There's something going on at Camp Half-Blood. I need to leave, like, right really soon."

Before Hades could say anything, a woman's voice spoke up from behind him. "You need to eat! Stay with us for supper. You are so thin." Demeter's head popped up from behind Hades' shoulder. _It's not like I skipped meals anymore_, I thought to myself.

"Okay. . . but I can't stay for long, my friends need me." I said grudgingly, knowing supper with three immortals could turn out very awkward. I followed Hades and Demeter to the dining room. The polished obsidian table was decorated with bones and rubies.

Ghost servants served us delicious food. Roast turkey, salad, boiled potatoes, buttered carrots, and other various types of cooked vegetables and meats. My stomach growled loudly, causing Persephone to give me a weird look. We all dug in, and there were no sounds or talking except for the occasional scrape of a fork, a quick 'Can you pass the salt, please?', or the complaints from Demeter about there not being enough wheat/grain foods (until Persephone consoled her with bread, that is).

Just as we were starting dessert, Hades spoke. "Son, what exactly is happening at Camp Half-Blood?"

I explained to him, and his eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. "I should have been able to sense that many skeletons being raised. . . and you the same."

We all finished eating, then the two goddesses left, leaving me alone with Hades. I rose and went to the door, about to open it, but then Hades spoke once again. "Good luck, my son." I stopped, shocked. Then a smile crept it's way up my face. "Thanks, Father."


End file.
